When you say you love me
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Seto has his sights set on Joey. His first real friend and first real love. When he can't control his feelings anymore, he plans to make Joey his. Wheater Joey wants it or not. Hot and sexy Yaoi lemon oneshot! Seto/Joey,duh


**SOTP: Hey all! So, my best friends Shandel and Caitlin, who are like my sisters, LOVES YAOI! They love Yaoi so much, it's a releagion. So, I told them that I would write a SetoxJoey Yaoi pairing. In return Shandel is giving me, I'm not kidding, SAILOR MOON PLUSHIES! YAY! **

**Ahem, pardon my sudden spas. Okay...You all know the rules, This is obivously a Yaoi with GUY ON GUY ACTION! Please leave if you are under age or uncomfertable with this subject. Thank you.**

**I do not own the classic Yugioh. If I did, Atem would still be in the living world, and I'd retire in Florda with all the money from the card game.**

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba was a son of rich family and went to the same school as his cousin Yami. He was one of those people always seemed to keep to himself. He ever really seemed to talked to anyone except his cousin and his younger brother. He was used to being alone, and he was okay with that.<p>

At least, that's what he thought before he met his cousin's best friend, Joey Wheeler.

When Joey first came to school, Seto found him to be somewhat annoying. Yet, he seemed to be the only one who took the time to try to talk to him. He didn't want to be around Seto just because he had money. Joey wanted to know the real Seto Kaiba for who he was, not what he had. And the moment he looked into the blonds eyes Seto could see that. So first time in a long while, he let someone into his heart.

Even though, the two seemed like dead opposites, the two had actully become good friends. Seto found Joey to warm, caring, loyal, a bit goofy but very devoted to those close to him. Slowly Seto began to relise that the feelings he had for Joey were more than just friendship.

He felt want,desire, lust, and above all, he felt love. Quickly these feelings began to overwhelm Seto. So much so, that he didn't care about his self control anymore.

He wanted Joey, and he was going to have him. Wheater Joey liked it or not...

* * *

><p>One week, the two were paired together for a science presentation. They had spent that Thrusday afternoon working on research at kaiba's mansion. He decied that now was the perfect time.<p>

After an hour of their studies,Seto sent for some refreshments and soon a maid came in with some drinks. Seto took the tray from her and set the glasses on the table. While Joey was still stuck on writing a sentence, Seto took a small pill from his pocket and placed it into Joey's glass. He then sat the glass next to Joey, making him look up from his work.

"Thought you could use a break." Seto said generously as Joey took the glass with a smile.

"Thanks, we have been working pretty hard."

"We? I'm the one looking up all this infomation. Your just writing it down, puppy."

"Hey! This is harder than it looks. All your doing is typing on computer keys. And are you ever gonna stop calling me a puppy?" Joey asked as took a glup of his soda.

"No, why should I? I think it's sounds cute."

"Does not!"

Joey argued back as he blushed lightly before he finished off his soda and went back to writing. Seto smiled secretly to himself. He loved it whenever Joey shot off his temper. Seto thought that it was one of things that made him fall for Joey. Who sceretly had a crush on Seto himself.

Not two minutes after he polished off the drink, Joey began to feel incredbilty sleeply. Before he knew it, he fell off his chair and began to feel himself falling asleep. Just as his world began to grow dark, Joey looked into the saphire eyes of Seto. Swearing he felt Seto's tender lips on his own...

Seto stood over Joey with a smirk as he began to pass out. Seto licked his lips egerly as bent down to Joey and placed a lustfull kiss on his puppies lips. He vowed to himself as he picked Joey up and carried him bridel style to the master bedroom.

_(Plesant dreams, my puppy. When you awake, you shall be mine...)_

* * *

><p>Joey woke up groggy in a large, dark room lying on a luxorius bed. The burning fire place and the moonlight shining through the window were the only sorces of light. It took him a moment to notice that he was paralyazed, barely able to move. He looked around the room, trying figure out what was going on. He then noticed someone walking towards him and Joey's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.<p>

"Ahh, So your awake puppy."

"S-Seto? What's going on?" Joey said in a soft, timid voice.

Seto walked towards Joey slowly, a lustful smirk on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed and then placed a hand on Joey's bare stomach. Making him gasp slightly. It was then he relised that he was topless. He noticed Seto was as well. _  
><em>  
>"Seto, ooh, mmph! W-what? Why are you?"<p>

" Your so sensitive puppy. Don't worry, just forget everything. I promise, I'm going to make you feel _so _good."

Seto wispered as he leaned in and kissed Joey passionately. He then began to run his hands up and down his puppies chest slowly. Joey tried to squirm in vain. Nervous and aroused as Seto continued to caress his body. Seto forced his way into Joey's mouth and rubbed his tongue against his own. Joey then gasped, shuttering when Seto rolled his hips, crashing their members together. His pants began feeling incredibtly tight as Seto broke off the kiss.

"Your lips are so soft, puppy. Softer than I thought..." He muttered lustfully,his breath hovering over Joey's neck.

"S-Seto! I don't- ah! Please! Ngh, stop!"

"_Stop? Why should I stop? I know you can't take your eyes off me. I've seen you watch me in class." _Seto wispered. Joey continued to try and resist untill Seto's hand went in between his legs. Making him moan as he rubbed his manhood covered by his pants.

"Mph! AHH! Seto, ohh..."

_"And I know you want me, just as much as I want you..._"__ Seto moaned while he began to suck on the sweet spot of Joey's neck.

"Ahhh, Ohh! Seto, we- we shouldn't-Ahh..."

_"And why not? _You find me attractive, don't you Joey? You want me, don't you? Don't fight if you know what you want. Give in to the pleasure, that you know you crave for..."__

Joey had to admit that Seto was right. He couldn't deny the pleasure Seto gave him which was now racing through his whole body. The sight of the moonlight on Seto's bare skin mesmerized him. Making him want Seto more.

Unable to containt himself any longer, Seto began to make his down Joey's body. Kissing his lips, chest and finally his belly button as he undid Joey's pants and boxers. Joey became nervous as Seto took a hold of Joey's manhood. Giving it small lick.

" Ahh! Oooo, Set-Seto? What are you-?"

_" Let me have you puppy...Give in to your desires and I will take you to paradise..." _Seto wispered seductively as he then lowered his head and took Joey's member into his mouth.

"Ahh-AHHH! Se-Seto! Ohhh!"

_( Come, let me have more of your delicous taste, My puppy...)_

"Ooooo-AHHH! SETO! Mmmmph! Ahhh, D-Don't, DON'T STOP!"

Joey screamed. His hips, bucking as he tried to gain more of that delicious warmth that surrounded his length. Seto began to suck faster, continuing to draw out moans of pleasure from his puppy.

"_You taste so devine..." _Seto moaned as removed his mouth.

Recieveing a groan of protest from Joey at the lost of warmth. Seto smirked, seeing the pleasure that darken in Joey's eyes. He had him. Joey wanted him and was ready to become all his. All Seto had to do now was make him beg for it. He undid his belts and pants, removing them before settling himself between Joey's thighs, spreading his legs wide.

His thick, full member tapping the guarded ring of his puppies's entrance. Making him whimper in need. Seto's sapphire orbs bore into Joey's golden brown ones. Seto then wispered seductively into Joey's ear, watching intently as he shook with pleasure.

_"_Come now,my puppy. Just tell me what you want..."  
><em>_  
>" I-I want- "<p>

_"Come now, Joey. If truly want this, you're to have to beg for it..."_ Seto wispered seductively. Kissing the sweet spot on Joey's neck as Seto grabbed his manhood once more. Giving it a tight squeeze, Seto had pushed Joey over the edge. He cried in pleasure, admitting defeat to Seto.

"YOU SETO! I-I WANT-Ugh-AHH! No, I-I NEED YOU! ONLY YOU! SETO PLEASE! AHHH!"

_"And I need you as well, my puppy. Now enjoy, as I give you pure, absolute pleasure..."_

Seto wispering lovingly. Smiling as he dove into Joey, making him scream. Which Seto silenced with another passionate kiss, trying to help him forget the pain.

Joey bit his lip harshly as the two broke apart. Trying to deal with the stinging pain from his entrance and the dull pain in his lower back. Seto moved his hands to lace them with Joey's as he leaned his head down to whisper words of encouragement in Joey's ear while seating himself fully inside.

" AHHH! Mmmmhmp! Oh, Seto, Uh, Ahhhh..."

"_Relax my puppy... It will feel so much better if you just relax..."_

Joey tried breathing to calm his body as Seto said. He felt the pain slowly faded away as he felt less tense. Leaving the strange, but pleasurable feeling of having Seto inside him.

It was a feeling he only dreamed of experencing until now. Finally feeling able to move again, Joey eached up to take in one of Seto's nipples into his mouth. Making him arch his back upwards in pleasure.

"I-I'm not going to let you-ugh, h-have all the fun. Mmmph!"

Joey murmured huskily as he rolled his hips. Grinning when Seto let out a faint moan in response. Joey did it again, and Seto growled softly, gripping Joey's hips possessively.

_"Ahh,Mmm, my god puppy."_Seto's husky exclamation sent shivers down Joey's spine. He gasped as Seto slowly pulled out until only his tip was left inside and then thrust back in with a snap of his hips.

Pain-laced pleasure raced in his veins as his prostate was assaulted with each sharp thrust. Joey gasped, digging his nails into Seto's shoulders as the overwhelming sensations left him blind to anything but the man giving him so much pleasure.

"Nnngh! Puppy, Y-your s-so warm, s-so tight. Feels so good... Ah, AHHH!"

Seto said breathlessly as he gasped and shuddered. He couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. Or how good it felt to be the one inciting the gasps and cries of pleasure from the beautiful body below him. The two could feel the others breath on their neck as they felt themselves coming close to release.

"S-SETO, I-I S-SO HOT! I-I THINK I'M-"

"I feel, the same, Puppy...Ugh! L-let's come togther, the two of us-Ahh! AS ONE! Ughh-AHHH!"

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Holding on for dear life, letting him know that he wanted them to finish together as well. Seto returned Joey's embrace as the lovers came to their climax, kissing each other deeply.

Seto pulled out and lowered his body down onto the bed, rolling over so he didn't crush the beautiful blond in his arms. He kissed Joey's flushed cheek and Joey responded by nuzzling in Seto's neck.

"Seto?" Joey asked after a few moments. Breaking the silence between them.

"Hmm?"

"Do you, mean it when say you want me? Do mean this to be forever?" This made Seto looked down at him in surprise.

"I thought I made that clear to you just now, Puppy." He said.

"Sex doesn't always mean anything. For all I know, you could just keep tricking me into being your sex toy." Joey mumbled. Seto tilted his face up to meet his eyes.

"I felt like I didn't have a choice. I couldn't control myself any longer, I wanted you that much. However, if you wish to leave me than I will not stop you.  
>I will not prusue you or force you to do this again. I only wish that allow me to continue being in your life. Because I love you. And if I'm only allowed to be your friend, if I'm allowed that, so be it."<p>

Joey looked up into Seto's sapphire eyes. His heart deeply touched by his confession. He put his hand behined Seto's head and pulled him in for a tender kiss. It was Seto's turn to be shocked as Joey wrapped his arms around his body.

Seto's eyes slid closed as he returned the embrace along with the kiss. Joey then placed his head on Seto's shoulder as they broke away. Not letting go of his hold on Seto as he wispered in his ear softly.

"I could never leave you alone after what just happened. Your too close to my heart. Being with you like this is something that I've always dreamed of. Besides that, I love you too. You rich idoit."

Seto laughed joyfully for the time in a long time before the two kissed each other once more. Falling asleep in each others arms as they wispered their love to one another. Smiles of happiness on both of their faces.

The moon shined on the two new lovers as the night ended in one that nether man would ever forget...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS! This has to be the best Yaoi I've written so far! If any of you have any Yaoi requests, drop me a line!<strong>

**Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read.**

**Your princess commands you!**


End file.
